Where We Are Tour
Where We Are is One Direction's third headlining tour. The tour name was revealed on 16 May 2013 after an official 7 day countdown. It is a worldwide stadium tour. Background In the 7 days prior to the day, much speculation was conjured up by the press and by the fans with the use of the hastag #1BIGANNOUNCMENT and also a dedicated webpage with a countdown on it.Official website One big announcement Niall Horan tweeted many times about how excited he was and so did fellow band member Liam Payne. Announcement Original Announcement The tour was announced at a press conference in Wembley Stadium on May 16, 2013, that the boys would be going on a stadium world tour in 2014. They released the first 13 dates in total - 8 dates for Latin America, 1 for Ireland and 4 for the United Kingdom- on the page along with another message that there is another #1BIGANNOUNCMENT "coming soon!" Later on they added 2 more dates for Latin America, 1 for Ireland and 2 for the United Kingdom. Second Announcement Several months after, more dates for the UK and 10 dates for the rest of Europe were announced on September 19, 2013. Twitter September 19, 2013: 10 Europe dates announced. The and European tickets (including the extra UK, Ireland dates) went on sale on the 28th of September at 10am. About the tour Niall made the official announcement, stating "We are doing a worldwide stadium tour. We will be touring in Latin America first then UK and Ireland. We are ecstatic. We have only been a band for three years and we're already doing stadiums - including Wembley." “It’s important that the fans know it’s not the same tour going around again in the stadium. We want to make the stage bigger, with new songs. It’s going to be a completely different tour and a lot of fun” Harry said during the press conference. Louis also confirmed that a new album will be released by the end of the year in time for the stadium tour. He said it would have more of a "rock-ier" tone to it. This was confirmed a few months later with the announcement of Midnight Memories. Niall tweeted later on after the press conference. "Keep your eyes peeled! Please don't be disappointed if your country wasn't announced! We will be announcing more over the year!"Twitter Niall – "Keep your eyes peeled..." then tweeted later,'' "We are a family! We stick together forever! Love you all! Best fans on the planet."Twitter Niall – "We are a family...". The date in bold below is for the Paraguay show which was cancelled officially on Friday the 25th of October due to "logistical issues". '''Paraguay Fans: We’re sorry to let you know that T4F have announced the cancellation of the One Direction show in Asuncion, scheduled for April 29 at the Jockey Club Paraguayo, due to logistical issues. If you bought a ticket, you will be given a full refund at the point of purchase. Refunds will begin on Monday October 28. For more information please contact MI TICKET, www.miticket.com.py or by phone at 021 623 055. Sorry again for the disappointing news. Keep an eye on Facebook for further news on One Direction’s 'Where We Are Tour'.' This message was shown underneath the Paraguay date on the One Big Announcement website in both Spanish and English. A full refund for the cancelled show was offered and another date was added on the 30th of April in Estadio Nacional, Santiago, Chile instead and the tickets were made available on the 2nd of November 2013. Tour Dates Latin America Europe North America References Category:Tours Category:Upcoming projects